Part Of Those Worlds
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: The keepers are having a sleepover in the firehouse when a few OT's attack. A special wardrobe takes two keepers (who love each other but don't know the other one does) on an adventure unheard of. Will they survive as double Disney characters? Or will they change everything to such an extreme that no one knows who they are anymore?
1. Would you rather kiss a monkey or Philby

**It's been a long time, I know and this is another new story to add to my waiting list and I know I haven't uploaded something in over 6 months. But trust me, this will be worth it and I am working on my other stories. I just finally finished getting back on track with all the theater I've been doing with school work and all that so just be thankful for what you're getting. I will be uploading more often though so don't worry. I am now only writing for Wilby One Shots, sICk dAy and this story. I don't own anything at all. It's all owned by Disney, Disney Hyperion and Ridley the man himself. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Would you rather change your gender every time you sneeze or not be able to tell the difference inbetween a muffin and a baby?"

"How the heck do you come up with these things Charlene? And why should I answer them?" asked Jess.

"One, I ask what I ask and two, it's not my fault you chose to sit next to me. We're going in a circle. Now answer me."

"Fine, I don't want to become a cannibal so I'd just change my gender every time I sneeze." said Jess, sitting back in her beanbag.

The keepers (plus Amanda and Jess) were in the firehouse. They were having a sleepover under Wayne's permission. They had just finished hosting a Disney cos-play contest. Right now they were sitting in a circle playing would you rather. The order they were sitting in was Finn, Amanda, Philby, Maybeck, Charlene, Jess, Willa and back to Finn.

Then Jess decided to get back down to business.

"Willa, would you rather kiss a monkey infront of us or kiss Philbsters over here on new years eve on national television in new york city?" Jess asked.

Willa blushed. "What kind of a question is that?"

"One that deserves an answer." she sat forward. "And the answer should be known to more than just me" said Jess glancing at Philby who blushed. "I really don't see how you two aren't-"

"Better friends than we are right now." said Charlene doing Willa a favor.

"Oh whatever just answer the question." complained Jess.

"Uh... " Willa paused to think. She knew Maybeck liked her just she doesn't like him. She likes Philby. She couldn't say that she'd rather kiss a monkey in front of all of them. If by any chance at all Philby liked her, it would break his heart at the same time that she would be breaking Maybeck's heart. But if she said that she'd rather kiss Philby, she'd be humiliating herself, Philby and breaking Maybeck's heart even further. The problem was that she does want to kiss Philby. So she went with her gut and said. "The monkey, definitely the monkey."

There was a bit of a collective gasp. Finn, Amanda and Jess seemed to be paralyzed in shock. Charlene was looking at me. She mouthed, 'What?'. I mouthed, 'Later.'. I looked over at the other two boys. Surprisingly, Maybeck didn't seem to be upset at all. Infact it was Philby who ws focused on twiddling his thumbs.

Willa ignored Philby and the trio and went on with asking Finn, "Hey Finn, would you rather make out on the couch with Amanda in front of your whole family or go on a date with a crazy finngirl?"

"Huh wha?" Finn said as he returned from his paralyzation.

"I said, would you rather make out with Amanda on the couch infront of your whole family or go on a date with a crazy finngirl?"

"Finngirl...?"

"A girl who would do anything to even touch one of your toe nail clippings. There's also Maygirls and Philgirls..."

"Alright! We get it!" yelled Philby suddenly angry.

"So..." Willa said hurting by the way he'd yelled at her. "are you going to answer the question or..."

Amanda was looking pleadingly at Finn. Finn nodded.

"I would rather humiliate myself than go on a date with some finngirl!"

Amanda practically tackled him on to his back. She was on top of him. None of them could tell whether she was angry or if she was just wanting to make out there and then.

It was Maybeck who said, "Ugh... would you guys stop making out every time one of you takes a turn? I mean seriously, you take every single chance you get. Just like Philby does to spew out computer facts at any given moment."

"By the way did you guys know that Steve Jobs-"

"The man's dead Philby just give it up. Stop letting some dead scientist take over your life."

"Excuse me? For one thing, Steve Jobs was an amazing person and two, he is not pouring his soul into mine so he isn't taking me over."

"Oh whatever. Just someone get Amanda off of Finn it's hurting my eyes."

"Way to be nice Maybeck." said Amanda sarcastically while getting up awkwardly.

"Okay" said a lipstic faced Finn. "Amanda, would you rather me dare you to use ketchup for lipstick or me dare you to kiss a hot dog"

"You're hungry aren't you?"

"Starving."

"The ketchup thing."

"Okay then I triple dog dare you to do the 'ketchup thing' right now. Plus you have to-" he whispered something in her ear that made her gag.

"So you're gagging because you have to kiss me with ketchup on your lips? That's low..."

"Okay fine!" Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out a ketchup bottle.

Willa, Philby, Charlene and Maybeck simultaneously said, "You keep a bottle of ketchup in your bag?"

"Well this isn't the 1st time or the 2nd or the 3rd time that Finn's dared her to do this..." Jess looked off into the distance as if remembering something horrible.

"This time it's different though. At the beginning of the dare it'll be on her lips. But at the end of the dare, it'll be either smeared or licked clean."

Jess shuddered. "It's not gonna be pretty."

Just as Amanda opened the bottle of ketchup, Wayne came running in.

"Everyone needs to hide, now. Maleficent, Evil Queen and Frollo are coming this way right now."

Wayne's usual khakhi shorts were torn at the ends. His hair was wind blown and there was a gash at his side.

Finn grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her over to a room and everyone heard a click.

"Don't worry about them there's enough protection for them in there. More than you think. I'll explain later. Jess, Charlene, Willa and Dell follow me, Donnie, go in that small cupboard and go through this order, blue, red, gree, purple and green again. You'll understand just go."

Charlene, Jess, Willa and Philby followed Wayne through a room and into another. Locking each door behind him, he shoved Charlene and Jess into another room and locked it. "You two, I'm taking a risk with you... get in here. Don't come out. Take this piece of paper if you find yourself somewhere else. You will know it's safe to come out if you see the blue light. It's a little tight in there so it might be awkward. Don't sit down, don't talk, don't move and stay calm. I'll see you when this is all over. For you a few years."

Willa and Philby tried to protest but they found themselves inside a dark cabinet, nose to nose, chest to chest and thigh to thigh. Willa tried to balance herself by putting her hands against something – Philby's shoulders. Philby had to balance himself by placing his hands on Willa's waist. Willa and Philby knew they couldn't move, so they were stuck in that position. For a while.

After 10 long minutes in that position they heard Maybeck scream. Willa jumped at the sound. Things were breaking in that room and then everything was quiet except for the muffled screams Maybeck made and the hurried whispers of Maleficent. Suddenly all of that was gone. All that was left was silence. Then Willa and Philby saw light. They saw their position and completely separated. Only, the door wasn't open. There was a blue light emitting from the ceiling of the wardrobe.

"He said we'd be safe..." Willa said.

"... If this light showed up." finished Philby. "Let me see that note."

Willa handed it to him. Philby held it up to the light and read aloud,

"_In this wardrobe you have found,_

_you will explore new worlds never before seen._

_In the world of Disney this has happened,_

_But now you must replay the scenes_

_Of a few special movies._

_To be exact, sixteen._

_You will be the characters._

_You will be Rapunzel and Eugene_

_and many, many more._

_In this special machine,_

_you will go back in time._

_Through the worlds humanity has only seen on a screen._

_You will go in order of when they happened._

_The world's unnatural routine._

_You will spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, months even years in several of the worlds._

_Just go with it, and you'll be clean."_

"Why does Wayne do everything in rhyme? It gives me a headache." Willa said.

"I don't know, but before we leave, we should determine what this means." Philby said to her.

"Should we leave?"

"I don't know, but I've got this sort of figured out, we're going to go through sixteen Disney movies as the main characters in the chronological order in which they would have happened or did happen. Our mode of transportation will be through this wardrobe and we will be in the stories for as long as they are supposed to take place. I guess this means we might be separated at moments."

"Should we step out?"

"Yeah. I think so." Philby said. Willa instinctively grabbed hold of his hand. They both blushed but none of them let go.

Philby opened the door and stepped out. The moment this happened. Their clothing changed. Each in greekish clothes. Willa had on a purple dress. Philby couldn't help but stare. All Willa noticed was that she wasn't the only one wearing a dress. She burst out laughing for two reasons.

"Philby, you should see yourself!" Willa said inbetween giggles.

"Wha... oh God!" Philby tried to cover his knees but couldn't.

"And that's the gospel truth..."

"No..." Philby said.

"Hercules." said Willa.

**Well I hope you guys like it! Let me know which one I should update next okay? (I'm not really sure that anyone's doing the prompt and or theme challenge anymore so it might go down :( Well thanks any way!) - PW101**


	2. Of Maleficent and the underworld

**Hey readers! If you do the fanfiction challenges, I just checked and noticed that someone used the same idea for me except with only one movie and 4 paragraphs. Just to make things clear two people have used this idea after me. I feel both honored yet disappointed to be copied. I don't know why but I think it has to do with my longing for originality. I hardly get to ever come up with a good idea at school that becomes 'cool' so when I got a review that said this story was original I felt special. For one day. So anywho, just thought you guys should know that and I don't own Hercules or the kingdom keepers!** O**r anything Disney! :( (I wish!)**

**Willa's POV:**

"We're, we're in Hercules! The movie, Hercules!" Philby started to freak out as he said this.

"Philby, calm down. Okay? We are going to be just fine!" I said reassuringly.

"You're right. We can do this. We just need to go by the script and we'll be... DEAD! No Willa! You're Megara!"

"Oh my god... wait I come back to life! Remember? You, (Hercules) comes to save me (Megara) and you place my soul back in my body when Hades' promise breaks and you become a God! My life depends on you right now. You can't fail me now!" By now I had my hands on his shoulders shaking him. "Please Philby! (Plus we really shouldn't change the script.)" I took my hands off him and started pacing. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know! Now you need to calm down!"

"_You're _the smart one! _You _need to help us get outta here!"

"I think that in order to get out of here we have to go through the sixteen stories."

Suddenly an image flashed before my eyes

-_**'On her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle wheel and die!' (Maleficent laughs maniacally and vanishes leaving a bewildered crowd behind.)-**_

"Oh my god... Sixteen... Hercules, was sixteen when he was singing Go the distance, Ariel was sixteen in the movie... Aurora was sixteen... Philby, we're facing Maleficent or at least, you are going to. I mean the real deal. In _her_ story! Soon I mean if this is chronological, Sleeping beauty takes place in the fourteenth century you know and... "

"WAIT! WHAT? Maleficent? Why? Wait how do we even know that we're doing sleeping beauty?"

"Well, we're doing sixteen disney movies. Many of the movies have something to do with number sixteen. For example, Aurora and Ariel are 16 years old for most of their movie. Aladdin was actually 16 when he met Abu, Mulan was the 16th Disney movie to have a human as the main character, etc. etc. etc.!"

"Oh great just what we- just what _I _needed!"

"Philby, you aren't the only one going through this!"

"Well, I'm just angry right now! Why did _we _have to be the ones? Why not Amanda and Finn? They're already in love they'd have no problem falling in love with each other again! But us? No! Gahh it's so complicated!" Philby sat down on a rock and started running his hand through his beautiful flaming red hair.

"Well, I'm sorry that you have absolutely no feelings for me!"

"Well I was... ugh I never said that and I can't I just can't do this! I don't like fighting with friends..."

"Me neither" I said crossing my arms. "Let's just stop and focus on what is really important right now. We both know that we're going to be getting hurt and sometimes killed and sometimes kidnapped and all that stuff okay?"

"Fine. Just, whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Philby, Your arm is fading!"

"So is yours!"

"Philby, we'll get through this!"

"Don't promise or jinx anything!"

"I won't! Philby-"

Suddenly I appeared in a musty, dark, moldy and old evil lair type of place.

"wait!" I shouted to nowhere.

"Megara, is that you? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR 6 HOURS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" shouted a 'man's' voice. I guess I should get used to people calling me Megara then.

"Erm... Well I went to go get bread." Suddenly a piece of bread popped up by my feet. Bless you magic of Disney! I quickly picked it up and walked over to the area I heard the voice from.

Eventually I found myself at a dark musty river. _What should I do? Swim? There has to be a boat here somewhere!_

"Looking for something?" asked the same dark voice as before. A boat mystically appeared. A long black boat. Eerie enough to not want to get on to it. Then, out of nowhere came a dark, hovering, 10 foot demon with blue flames escaping the top of his head. _Oh crap._

It was Hades, ruler of the underworld and here I am, standing before him weak as a baby kitten. Hades doesn't look anything like he did in the movie! More gruesome, unhappy and most importantly, angry. Suddenly, Maleficent seemed like my best friend.

_Is this going to be how all the other fifteen movies appear? What'll Maleficent look like? Will Philby make it out alive? Is he okay right now?_

These questions and worries took over any bravery or confidence I had left. Suddenly, I was a mere mouse (not literally) standing before the lion king of the Savanna. Not your typical fairytale huh?

Then it hit me. _We are in the real world of Disney movies. Philby and I are in their world. They aren't in ours. Not this time. Not for this fight. These characters aren't cartoons. They're real. So are their powers. We're trapped here. We are going to get hurt. We can't control this. We could die. We are actually going to feel this pain. Not watch it happen. We aren't in charge this time. The story is. _

"Dear, dear Megara, do you honestly believe that I would _ever_ believe such a crappy story? Hm?"

_Wow, I guess in the real version of Disney movies, the Disney characters can use profanity? _

"And where, did you get the money to buy this bread? HAVE YOU BEEN SNEAKING OUT TO FIND ADVENTURE AGAIN? YOU KNOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE HUMAN I USE TO GET WHAT I WANT. YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL TO ME AND YOU _**CAN'T EVER GET IT BACK!**_" By now Hades' hair was flaming red. He was angrier than ever.

"I know... So-sorry... forgot." I squeaked. Hardly managing to keep composure, I looked up at him. Big mistake.

Then, everything was dark.

_Knowledge. Knowledge is the worst curse to ever be given. Yet, it can be helpful sometimes as well._

I woke up with a start.

"Where am I?" I shouted.

I took in my surroundings. I was not in the front area of the underworld. I was at the core.

"You have a new mission. Megara. As you may know, if you have ever paid attention, I am recruiting the worst monsters to have ever lived to take down my brother Zeus. We already have his son taken care of as you can see." Hades said as he formed an image of Philby as Hercules - Whoa look at those muscles! I mean... Wow, Philby got older. - sleeping on a bed a little bit too small for his large, strong, toned body.

"So, you must go take this monster and bring him to me." The image changed to a huge, hideous, blue monster stomping through a forest. "Good luck. Maybe, by then, you may have redeemed yourself."

"Redeemed myself from what?" I asked.

"I dunno! You got me angry somehow!"

"Okay fine, I'll leave!" I started walking apparently the wrong way because Hades groaned and said,

"Since you've obviously lost your memory or something, turn to the left on the fork, find the boat, go across the 'river' and tell it to go back to me and you'll find your way out from there."

"How could I have forgotten my memo-"

"Look, I need you to stick to the story. I know you aren't Megara. I honestly have no idea who the hell you or that red headed guy are. We have played out this story over a million times and I know that you are not Megara."

"We?"

"There are other characters in the friggin movie!"

"How..."

"This has happened before. A long time ago. I don't know what's going on but you, both of you need to make it easier on yourselves and stick to the story."

"Wait, what's going on he-"

"Go Megara!"

"Wai-"

"GO!"

"Okay, okay... fine I'm going."

"Stay in character!"

"I will. Okay? Sheesh!"

I head down the left fork as I was told to and came across the river. It wasn't a river. It looked like a blackish greenish river of acid and death. Deadly voices called for me to jump in. Hades hadn't mentioned this. Knowing what happened in the movie, I resisted the unknown force tempting me to drown in the 'river'. I quickly found the boat and stepped in as carefully as possible.

Instantly, the boat began to move. I nearly fell into the river but ended up falling face forward into the boat.

"Jeez! Ow!"

This story thing is going to take a _long_ time.

**Okay, hey I tried. I just needed to get this updated before you guys started clawing at me for the story so here's chapter 2. Honestly second chapters are my worst so just know I tried. No flames. Sorry if it's too short. Tell me which I should update next! Kay? Bai Bai! - PW101**


End file.
